Coma
by A Rose From Mariko
Summary: Just an average day in Bobobo's world. That is until Beauty and Gasser go out and an accident happens. Who gets hurt? And what happens to them? Second chapter and on is in someone's POV.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a perfectly average day in the world of Bobobo. Today, Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty and Gasser were at the mall buying things for Halloween.

"I think I'll be a black cat. What about you Gas-can?" Beauty asked her friend/crush.

"Um, I dunno. Why don't you cosplay?" suggested Gasser.

"Yeah! But as who?"

Gasser crossed his arms and rested his chin in his hand as he thought about every manga and anime character he knew.

"What about Rena?" he asked after a short silence.

"Nah. Her clothes are too flashy."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"No. I know! I can be Nina!"

"Who's Nina?"

"She's from Mamotte Lollipop."

"Have it your way then."

"What is that supposed to mean? And just what are you dressing up as for Halloween?"

". . .No clue."

"Hey, are you two lovebirds done bickering yet?" Bobobo asked. He and Don Patch were stood waiting to go.

"Hang on Bobobo, I'm almost done," said Beauty as she went to pay for a few things she had picked up.

* * *

As the gang walked home, Bobobo stopped in the middle of the street, looking pretty serious. Beauty looked up at him.

"What's the matter Bobobo? Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Because I have a feeling that we must. . . . .DANCE OUR BOOTS OFF!"

And with that, Bobobo and Don Patch began dancing to silent music. A few people passed and thought that those two were crazy, which they were so they're kinda right.

"Bobobo! Can we just go home already!" Beauty asked, after being fed up of Bobobo's dancing.

"Shut up **_woman_**!" yelled Bobobo.

"That's it! Come on Gas-can, let's go home."

"Since when did she get the power of your will?" asked Don Patch.

"Last Tuesday, I lost it in a Duel Monsters match," replied Gasser.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST A BOY! HOW WILL YOU SURVIVE?" Bobobo cried, acting like an overprotective mother.

"Don't worry. With my parents' love I will survive!"

"GAS-CAN! GET HERE NOW!" yelled Beauty.

"Yes Mommy!"

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" bellowed Beauty, as her angry mother type instincts began to kick in.

"We're sorry," said Bobobo and Don Patch at the same time. They were kneeling on the kitchen floor in front of Beauty.

"First you set all the food on fire, then you make the oven explode, then you made the lights explode, then you make the washing machine overflow, then you rip the sink off."

"We're really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry"

"Clean the kitchen and maybe I'll forgive you. And I said **_clean_**, not destroy."

Beauty sighed and walked into the TV room. Gasser was sat watching a program about ninja monkeys. Beauty looked at Gasser funny when she saw the ninja monkeys.

"What?" Gasser asked when he felt her eyes stare at him.

"Ninja monkeys?" Beauty asked, not really wanting an answer.

"It's boring anyway. Wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sure. By the time we get back Bobobo and Don Patch should be done cleaning the kitchen."

* * *

"The weather's pretty nice today isn't it?" said Beauty as she moved back and forth slightly on a swing. Gasser sat next to her, deep in thought. When Beauty noticed this, she sighed and began to try and get higher.

"Hey," Gasser said suddenly, making Beauty jump at the sound of his voice. "Why don't we go get a shake. I could do with one of them just now."

The two soon began making their way to the sugar bowl. As the were walking there, a man came running past and pushed Beauty on the road. There was a car heading straight at her. She closed her eyes and prayed for the worst. But then, she felt something push her out of the way. She hit the ground with only one or two scratches on her. She looked up to see what had happened. There was blood. Lots of it. Lying in the pool of it, not moving, was...

"GAS-CAN!"

* * *

**Ah! Gasser! Please be alright! If you wanna know what happens next then you better review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Note: _When the writing is like this then it is the speech of a person that Gasser can hear. _

Gasser's POV 

What's going on?

I hear voices, but can't see where they're coming from.

All I can see is black and more black. There are no people in my vision.

My whole body feels numb, and I can't move. It feels like sleep paralysis, but it's not.

I can smell burning, and something else. I can't quite make out what it is.

All I taste in my mouth is blood.

That's strange. I no longer taste blood, or smell the horrid stench. I still hear a few voices. They sound desperate. As if somebody's dieing. Oh. My body no longer feels numb. There's something over my mouth and it feels like I'm lying on top of a bed. Since all my other senses are back, that should mean my sight should come back. Right?

There's the sound of one of those monitors you get in a hospital that let's you know if the person's heart is still beating or not. Does that mean I'm in the hospital?

There are sheets over my body now. I know this not only because I can feel the sheets, but I'm warmer now. I can't hear any voices, so I think I'm alone. What's that? The door just opened and severable footsteps come in.

_"I'm afraid the boy has gone into a coma." _

Who was that? I don't recognize their voice. It could be the doctor.

_"Do you know how long for?" _

Wait a second. That was Mr. Bobobo!

_"No. But people can sometimes wake up from comas by something that is common to them." _

There's the other voice again.

_"Mr. doctor sir? Big brother's gonna be alright, isn't he?" _

Is that? Pokomi! Oh no, she sounds really worried and like she's about to cry. Why won't you move damn body! I need to make sure Pokomi knows I'm ok. Don't worry Pokomi. I'm gonna be fine. Please don't worry. What's the use, she can't hear me.

_"Don't you worry one bit. Your older brother will be ok in no time." _

Just because he's a doctor doesn't mean he's gonna be right. What if I never wake up from this coma? Then what, doctor? It sounds like somebody's leaving.

_"Hey there Gasser. You probably can't here me but I just thought I'd let you know that you can get through this no problem. When you feel the baby coming, just push." _

_"Bobobo you idiot! Gas-can isn't having a baby!" _

Beauty? It's so good to hear your voice again. Someone's sat on the bed, and crying too. They have their head resting on my chest.

_"Don't worry, Pokomi. Gas-can will be alright." _

_"But what if big brother never wakes up from his coma? I'll have no big brother!" _

Oh no. Pokomi is crying. Stupid coma! It's making everyone worry about me. WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

_"Come on, we have to go." _

_"But Bobobo, we just got here. Won't Gas-can get lonely?" _

_"Well I'm staying!" _

_"Pokomi, you can't stay by yourself." _

_"Yes I can! Gasser is the only big brother I've got. And I don't wanna lose him!" _

Wow. I didn't know Pokomi felt this strongly about me as her brother. I bet she's still crying.

_"I'll come back after dinner so you won't be alone, alright?" _

_"Thanks Beauty. You're a true friend." _

It sounds like several footsteps are walking away, but two feet come a little closer to me. I think it's Pokomi.

_"Big brother? I know you can hear me. Just please, please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm so scared that you'll never wake up." _

Shh. Don't cry Pokomi. I don't wanna be in this coma either. You're probably as worried as or more worried than when mother was in hospital and died. But I'm not gonna leave you. Not yet. Cos somebody needs to watch out for you. I'm gonna find a way to wake up.

_"Big brother, don't you worry cos I'm gonna find a way for you to wake up." _

* * *

**End of chapter 2. I'm not gonna update for a while cos i'm bored. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm finally back! Yes! Well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

How long have I been in this bed? It feels like days but it's actually hours. There's a small hand grasping mine. I think its Pokomi's. I can here her steady breathing which means that she must be asleep. She's been with me ever since Mr. Bobobo and the others left. The door just opened and then closed. Who's there?

_"Pokomi,"_ I hear a light voice say, trying to wake my sister. It sounded like Beauty. Pokomi's hand just squeezed mine a little harder and I think she's awake.

_"Beauty? When did you get here?"_ I hear my sister ask.

_"Just now. Would you like me to go get you a drink? You can't stay here without a drink or something to eat." _

_"If it isn't too much trouble, could you get me a drink and a bag of chips?" _

_"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." _

I hungry! When will I get fed? Just because I'm in a coma doesn't mean I can't swallow, or does it? The door just opened and closed again.

_"That was quick." _Pokomi says.

_"Well I didn't want to be too long." _Couldn't she have got me something? _"How's he been?" _

_"He's just been laying there, breathing in and out. It must be pretty boring being in a coma." _

Damn right it is!

_"I'm sorry." _Why is Beauty apologizing? _"If I hadn't have gone out onto the road then he wouldn't be here." _

_"It's not your fault, Beauty." _

_"Yes it is! I should be the one in his position!" _

Don't think that, Beauty. And it wasn't your fault. Blame that guy who pushed you! IS that cheese and onion? I'm hungry!

_"Are you sure it's ok to eat near him? He might get hungry."_ Thanks for agreeing with me Pokomi.

_"Well, when he wakes up, he can go home and he a huge meal." _

On second thought, I WANT THE HUGE MEAL!

_"I bet you're listening to us right now aren't you big brother?" _

You got that right. And I can't wait to get home.

_"By the way, Beauty, how's everyone else doing?" _

_"They're worried about both of you since you've been here since our first visit." _

_"I'd come home but I have to stay with my brother, if I don't then he'll be alone." _

If I wasn't in a coma right now, I'd be crying. Ok, who's touching my face? Oh it's Beauty.

_"Has anybody come in to wash him?" _

_"No, I bet he's all sweaty and stinky." _

_"I wonder if anyone will clean him. Y'know, give him a sponge bath." _

As long as the sponge isn't Spongebob Squarepants then I'm fine. God I hate that yellow thing.

_"Pokomi! What are you doing!?" _

_"He looks starving. I wanted to feed him." _

_"I'm not sure if you're allowed to." _

_"Oh well. Hey, do you have the time?" _

_"Oh my god it's ten-thirty! Sorry Pokomi but I have to get going." _

_"Goodnight." _

Bye Beauty.

_"Goodnight Gasser." _

Yes! She remembered me! Oh, I think Pokomi's laid her head on the bed.

_"Goodnight big brother." _

Goodnight Pokomi.

* * *

**Aww, poor Gasser! Why won't you die. Anywho, see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. This is the last chapter so read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Someone please get me out of this bed! I have no clue how long I've been here and I haven't even the slightest clue how long I'm gonna stay! I want out!

I'm bored. Beauty took Pokomi home so now I haven't got anyone to talk to. Well I couldn't talk to them but they could talk to me.

Hey! Where's my shirt gone! Yikes that's cold! Are they bathing me? Finally! I'm as sweaty as Mr. Bobobo's mother! And she's a pig! Literally! They could've at least heated the water up! I'm freezing!

Ah, back into my nice warm clothes and hospital bed. Did someone just come in the room? I heard the door but I don't here any footsteps. There must be someone, cos I'm sat up again. I think somebody's hugging me.

_"Gas-can?" _

It's Beauty!

_"I'm not sure if you can here me, but I just thought that I'd come and tell you that..." _

Is she crying?

_"It's P-Pokomi...-we found out just now t-that she h-has c-cancer." _

What!? Pokomi has cancer!? But how? Why!? What did she do to deserve this!

_"B-but please don't w-worry. The d-doctor said that there is a slight chance that she doesn't have it. We're still trying to figure that out." _

But why Pokomi! Why not me!! It should be me!! I think Beauty's laid me back down. She's cuddling up to me know too. Maybe she's gonna stay for a while.

_"Gas-can? I hope you don't mind but I'd like to stay here for the night." _

I don't mind that at all, Beauty. I could do with some company. I still don't see why Pokomi was the one to suffer with cancer. That girl is one of the most innocent girls I know. Me however, I've made thousands of mistakes in my life.

_"If you have been listening, Gas-can, please don't worry. Remember, there is a chance that she may be cancer free. Gas-can? Are you crying?" _

I'm crying? Oh yeah I can feel the tear. I didn't know that you could cry when you're in a coma. Beauty's snuggling closer to me now. It's like she knows that I'm in pain even when I can't tell it to her. No wonder I love you.

Its morning now I think. I can still feel Beauty clinging onto me. She really did stay all night. Someone just came in the room.

_"Beauty?" _

Is that? It is! Pokomi! But why did she come here?

_"Pokomi?" _

_"Hey! Guess what! The results are in and I haven't got cancer!" _

_"That's great! Gas-can's been worried about you too." _

_"How can you tell?" _

_"Well, it's just this feeling I've been getting. And he must be listening to what we're saying now cos he seems happy." _

You bet I am! She hasn't got cancer! As long as she's ok then I'm perfectly happy.

_"Hey big brother. Good to see you again. I can see that someone finally came and gave you a bath cos you're not dirty anymore I'm feeling all better now. The doctor said I'm perfectly healthy.." _

I just heard Pokomi gasp. I'm sat up again, and it feels like I'm hugging someone. What!? I can see! It's very blurry but I can see. I look up with hazy eyes. I can see Pokomi! Oh how I missed seeing her.

"Big brother?" she asked, unsure if what was happening was real. I smiled up at her and pulled her closed to me. "You're awake! You're finally awake!"

"Gas-can!" I heard Beauty cry as she hugged me as well.

"Hey," I say. "What's with all the waterworks?"

"It's good to have you back big brother," Pokomi says.

"You've been in a coma for five weeks," Beauty informed me.

"Five weeks?" I ask.

"Beauty, go tell the doctors that big brother woke up and we may be able to go home."

"Right."

And that was that. I was out of my coma. Who would've thought that hearing that your little sister doesn't have cancer make you wake up from a coma? Well, after that Beauty, Pokomi and I went back home. And from then on I always double checked before going out onto the road. Especially when Beauty was around. Well what more can I say? I guess that there really isn't anything more to say. I'm out of my coma and back to my normal life. If you call staying with Mr. Bobobo normal.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of my fic. Bye bye now!**


End file.
